


后知后觉

by isshiki13



Category: LA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshiki13/pseuds/isshiki13
Summary: LA/龙獒之前挂掉了的链接现在放上来





	

他们都不知道事情是怎么发展到这一步的。  
又或许他们其实都清楚，只是现在他们的脑海中被对方占领，感官的世界中也只剩下对方的温度和气息，没有余地去想一切的来龙去脉。结束了一天的训练，张继科的腰今天换完了最后一次药，已经基本痊愈了，马龙陪着他从医务室回来。  
寝室的门在他们身后关上，随后张继科瞬间就被马龙压在了门上。马龙的这个动作算得上迅速，可是张继科没有磕到，马龙的手绕到他的身后护住了张继科的后脑，顺便将张继科的后背垫在他的手臂上，将张继科和冰凉的门隔开。  
没有人说话，只有最直接的肢体碰触，可是无声的空气中又仿佛有千言万语拥簇着他们。虽然马龙只是将自己的嘴唇覆上了张继科的，张继科却被吻得猝不及防，一时有些上不来气，手伸到马龙胸前想推开马龙，可是软绵绵的推拒哪有什么效果，他只能死死地抓住马龙前襟的衣服，不安分的动来动去，被马龙攥住了手腕。马龙的嘴唇稍稍离开他，两人之间的距离却丝毫没有被拉大。张继科被亲的有些腿软，靠着马龙的手臂往下滑，被马龙轻笑一声之后捞了起来。  
“用鼻子呼吸。”这句话刚落到张继科耳朵里，马龙就又亲了上去。与刚才那个略显拘谨的吻不同，张继科被马龙吻得微微后仰，呼吸急促，不住地眨着眼睛，睫毛轻轻的颤抖着，他想用鼻子呼吸却又因为心跳太快总是感觉上不来气。马龙用嘴唇叼着他的上唇摩挲了一会，张继科刚想喘一口气，却被唇上扫过的一下吓得半张开了嘴，瞬间就被人占领了口腔。马龙的吻非常温柔，他的亲吻是那种将你视作全世界唯一的珍宝的虔诚的亲吻，像温暖的海水，又像信徒亲吻神明的手背，仿佛将他自己和全世界都献给了你，只希望你可以接受其中的那怕一点都好，马龙的占有是温和的，但同时又有着令人无法抗拒的力度，张继科招架不来，整个人都瘫软在马龙怀里，只能紧紧的攀附着眼前的这个人，被眼前的人教着怎么呼吸，才不至于在现在周身的温柔中溺死。这个吻结束的时候，张继科的嘴唇已经被马龙亲的红红的，他自己是看不到颜色的，但是他感到嘴唇涨涨的，有点发麻，又有点热，就像他现在的心里一样。他无所适从，不知所措，一切都不在他的掌握。现在不是在球台前，不是张继科的主场，他面对马龙的攻势手无寸铁，又被马龙圈住，无处可逃，他就在陷在这种境地中手足无措，他只能一心一意的注视着眼前这个人，感受身上传来的对方的温度，和拥抱的力度，以及背后强有力的手臂揽过他时的珍惜和小心翼翼。  
像是感受到他的不安似得，马龙收紧了揽在他腰间的手臂，加重了力道，与此不同的是，他轻轻地贴上了张继科的额头，马龙停下了动作，没有接吻，没有进一步的侵略，他就这么静静的抱着张继科，微微的摇晃着，安抚着怀里的人。  
一时无言。刚才接吻时倒没什么，马龙一下停下来，张继科却感到红色烧遍了他的全身，他垂下目光，手指纠葛在马龙面前的衣料上，不敢抬头。  
“继科儿。”男人在耳边轻轻地叫了叫他的名字，那声音让张继科浑身都酥了一下。  
张继科深深的叹了口气。  
终于，马龙感到怀里一沉，张继科把头抵在了他的肩膀。笑意刚从马龙的心底一路攀附而上，他就被人吻住了。  
这回轮到马龙怔住了。张继科的吻很笨拙，甚至显得有些慌乱，可是张继科依旧按照马龙做的那样去厮磨马龙的嘴唇，他莽撞的将舌头送进马龙的口中，舔过马龙的上牙堂，惹得马龙一阵阵颤栗，马龙忍不住将怀里的人抱得更紧，他紧紧的揽住张继科的腰，恨不得就这么将怀里的人直接揉进自己身体里。马龙眯着眼睛看着努力的张继科，惹得他心中像是被猫爪轻轻地挠了一下，理智突然就断了线，他开始迎合张继科的吻，带着张继科的舌头在他的口腔内缓慢的翻搅，舔过张继科口腔的侧壁，轻轻地叼住张继科的舌尖，恶意的不放开。马龙的手沿着张继科的腰线在他身上游走，他顺着张继科肌肉的纹理抚摸着，隔着一层衣料，更让马龙恨不得现在就将怀里的人占有。  
张继科终于用力的推了一下马龙，从这个吻中把自己解救出来，他剧烈的喘息着，却又克制着，在马龙怀里颤抖着，胸腔随着呼吸上下浮动，和马龙的贴在一起。马龙偏过头看把头埋在自己颈侧的男人，刚想打趣两句，却一下说不出话来，嗓子里面蓦然干燥无比，像是突然出现了一个肿块———张继科的耳朵红了。  
马龙咬了下去。  
半声“屮”被张继科咽了回去。马龙咬住也没放开，先是叼着张继科的耳廓轻轻地拧拽，然后转而含住张继科的耳垂吸吮起来。  
“马龙！”张继科很少这么叫他“。。。别闹！”。这时候这种警告哪里有用，声音又小又弱，更引得人想要欺负他。  
“没闹。”马龙含着张继科的耳垂说话，又是惹的怀里的人一阵颤抖。马龙就这么带着怀里的人，一步一步晃到了床边。马龙放开了张继科的耳朵，转过来去看张继科的表情，这一看可好，引得马龙下腹一紧。马龙一个用力把张继科压在了床上，张继科被他一眼看到了眼底，那一丝慌张没有躲开马龙的追捕。  
“继科儿。”马龙叫他的名字，希望藉此转移张继科的注意力，然而张继科不知道该看哪里，目光涣散的盯着天花板，在马龙持续的温柔的呼唤之后，他终于看向了马龙。那一双桃花眼里面氤氲着雾气，看去，映的满满的都是马龙的影子。马龙叹息了一声，一手捋开张继科额前的刘海，吻了上去，然后又是一遍又一遍重复的亲吻，从张继科的眉骨吻到他的眼睛，马龙亲吻张继科的眼睛时，他感受到张继科的眼睛不安分的动了动，于是他更加温柔的吻过他的睫毛，颧骨，鼻梁，嘴唇。  
马龙的嘴唇移到张继科的耳后时，他感受到有一双手攀上了他的后背，一开始还迟疑着，后来那双手却稳稳地落下来，抱着他的后背。马龙轻笑起来，气息喷到张继科的耳后，张继科往回缩了一下，声音闷闷的。“笑什么。”这会带上了些乡音，话尾向上挑的音调让这话听起来更像是撒娇，没有往常那种略显凶巴巴的感觉。马龙没有回复他，只是又咬了一下张继科的耳朵，随后沿着他的耳侧一路吻到张继科的颈侧。张继科偏过头，整个修长的勃颈完全暴露在马龙面前，马龙可以看到张继科皮肤下面血管，他轻吻了几下，然后叼着张继科颈侧的那一块皮肤吸吮，轻轻地拽，撕咬，他控制不住自己想要咬住张继科喉咙的冲动，他想要在张继科接近完美的身体上留下属于他的印记，他想要张继科变成他的，变成马龙的。马龙一边一手抱着张继科的头顶，一边像是动物般撕咬亲吻着张继科的颈侧，引来一阵阵呜咽，他舔过张继科的血管，感受张继科的生命在他唇下流动，奔腾。他微微离开张继科，看着那一块儿皮肤因为他的吮吸而变得发红，心里不由得得意起来。马龙跨坐在张继科身上，他的目光一直停留在张继科的脸上，马龙解开领口的扣子，把自己的上衣脱了下来，随手扔到一边。这个过程中张继科一直在发愣的盯着马龙的手指，他想着，这个人的手为什么会这么好看呢。随后马龙的气息铺天盖地的笼罩了下来。张继科一直很喜欢马龙的手臂和肩膀，它们看起来非常的结实，线条流畅，而现在这双手臂正拥着他，而马龙的肩膀也就在面前，张继科鬼使神差的咬了上去。马龙很白，随便轻轻一碰都能红一会儿，张继科叼着马龙肩膀的那块皮肤不放，马龙也不恼，搂过张继科的脑袋就去亲他脖子的另一侧，两个人都像是想把对方吃了似得不肯松开对方，只希望把自己狠狠地深深地嵌入对方的身体。  
过了一会儿，张继科松开口，愤愤的任凭马龙啃他的脖子。”你倒好，我这边要抻着脖子才能咬到你。“他闷闷地嘀咕了一句。  
马龙听到这句话笑了，怎么这时候还像小孩似得，这都要比。于是他只是俯下身，将张继科搂的更紧，胸膛相贴，把脖子送到了张继科嘴边，他伸出手按了按张继科的后脑勺，张继科果不其然咬下去力气不小，可是他狠狠地咬完一口后，却用舌尖轻轻地舔着马龙的颈侧，像是赎罪的小猫，舔着刚才自己咬坏的伤口。  
克己忍耐如马龙，这时也已经到了极限。

他掰过张继科的头和他深深的接吻，侵入张继科的口腔和他纠缠，直到张继科的嘴边被吻到牵出银丝，手沿着张继科上衣的下摆就滑了进去。张继科现在浑身发烫，还有着不易令人察觉的颤抖，在马龙的抚摸下蜷成一团，缩在马龙怀里。马龙沿着张继科的肋骨一根一根的向上抚摸，也逐渐褪去张继科的衣物，他的腰因为之前敷了一段时间的药略微有些发白，马龙啃咬张继科的锁骨，亲吻张继科的胸口，然后亲吻一路向下，直到到了小腹。他感受到张继科已经有些气息不稳，马龙坏笑着拉下了张继科的裤子。  
”。。。龙！“张继科惊呼出声，他抬起手臂捂住了脸。  
果不其然，张继科内裤的前端已经被濡湿了，张继科的下体微微抬头，隔着一层布料在空气中颤抖着。  
马龙看着全身只剩下这一条布料的全身红到快要滴血的男人，哑着嗓子叹了一口气，他褪下了两个人全部的衣料，再次紧紧的拥抱住了张继科。他握住张继科的手，向自己的下体伸去。  
张继科摸到他的一瞬间像是触电似得轻轻地抽搐了起来，他不知道该怎么办，只好僵硬的被马龙带着走。马龙摸了摸张继科的头，又拿手指理顺他的头发，就像安抚刚到新家的小猫一样，说马龙不着急是假的，他早就涨起来被勒得难受，但是他不想让张继科疼，他怀里的这个人在他看来值得全天下所有的爱，他有一搭没一搭的在张继科耳边说着话，或者是去叼张继科的耳朵，亲他的颈侧，倾尽了所有的温柔和耐心。张继科很喜欢马龙的声音，那声音听起来就像夏夜里的阳光，温柔纯净，淡然而不寒冷，马龙说起话来总是像在他耳边吹起了风，和煦的令人忍不住眯起眼睛。张继科眼里模糊的有着马龙肩膀的轮廓，现在是马龙在抱着他，在他耳边絮语，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，已经他手上碰到的男人的灼热，他周身的气息，熟悉的身体线条，全都属于马龙。张继科的心里有一小块突然就塌了下去，像是雨后的土地迅速吸饱了水分颜色暗了下去一般迅速的下陷，他鬼使神差的握住了马龙的灼热。他的这一举动引得身上的男人一阵喘息，当然马龙毫不客气的咬了一下他的耳朵，但是他感受到马龙很开心，红色快要泛上马龙的皮肤，马龙的浑身也都好热，张继科想着。马龙握着他的手，他的手握着马龙的下体，张继科把马龙的脸扳过来和他接吻，同时手下动了起来，他把男人的喘息吞进了他的嘴里。马龙有些惊诧的感受着张继科的动作，而后眉眼都柔和了下来，他一只手依旧揽住张继科的头，加深同张继科的这个吻，另一只手却不再握住张继科的手，转而在身下的人身上游移。  
张继科感受着男人在他的手中颤抖着，因为他的动作而发出难耐的喘息，还不时俯身亲吻他，像只撒娇的大犬，霸道又乖巧，不禁一时意识恍惚了起来，直到他感受到尾椎那里男人不安分的手指正逐渐滑下去，他一时乱了阵脚，匆忙的去抓男人的手，这一松手·，男人的灼热就贴在张继科的小腹上和他的轻轻的摩擦，男人隐忍的喘息声从耳边传来。  
马龙没有说话，也没有解释，张继科知道他接下来要干什么，只是一时无法接受，慌乱不堪。马龙料到了这个反应，其实他一开始预想的时候是会被张继科直接从床上掀下去，相比之下现在这个动作已经温和了许多，张继科只是死死地抓住马龙放在他臀间的手，僵直了身体。  
马龙的手指没被张继科抓住，他轻轻地抚摸着着张继科的尾骨，探下去深入臀瓣间的凹陷，然后得寸进尺的捏了捏张继科的屁股，轻轻地揉了起来。张继科狠狠地推了他的肩膀，却没有推开男人，张继科抬头去看马龙的眼睛——马龙的眼睛里只有他，温柔而坚定，他的动作也是，不容张继科抗拒的按照马龙的步调一点一点的推进，张继科只好偏过头去咬住了上嘴唇，他伸出手想推开马龙的吻，却被马龙吻在手心，一下子抽回了手。马龙摸索了一会儿，他在等着张继科放松，这还没进去，张继科就已经紧张的像一根棍子一样，不知一会儿得疼成什么样，他正叹着气，却感受到张继科的手绕过他的脖子狠狠地勒住了他。  
马龙想看张继科的表情，却被勒的一动不能动。  
“继科儿？”  
张继科没说话，闷闷的在马龙肩上咬了一口。  
马龙这就懂了。他拿过早就放好的润滑，倒在手指上，像刚才一样耐心的沿着张继科的尾椎一路向下，手机轻轻地分开臀瓣，探到了穴口，张继科又是一僵，马龙去吻张继科的嘴，舌头抵入张继科口中的一瞬间，马龙的手指进入了张继科的身体，马龙把张继科的惊呼和喘息悉数吞入自己口中，马龙感受的到张继科的慌张，所以他只是更加温柔的亲吻他，安抚他，张继科死死地勒着马龙，此时正拼命地往马龙怀里钻。  
“继科儿。”马龙的手指向里面伸了伸，引来张继科一声痛呼，这一下弄得张继科表情都微微扭曲了，马龙看到不禁咒骂自己为何心急，看见张继科拧着的眉头让他心疼不已。  
“要不然还是算了吧。”马龙抵在张继科的胸前喃喃着，刚想抽出手指，却被夹了一下。这一下弄得马龙的血都往下腹跑，他感觉自己已经快要爆炸了，无论是生理上还是心理上。  
“……没事儿。”张继科这句话小声到马龙几乎听不见，软绵绵的落在马龙心里。  
马龙闭上眼睛皱了下眉头。这已经超出他的预想范围了。  
“那接下来无论你怎么样，”马龙说“我都不会停下来了。”马龙接着将手指向张继科身体更深处动了动，他用舌头撬开张继科的牙关，让张继科的呻吟泄露出来，再把那些软绵绵的撩人的抱怨吞入自己的嘴里，带着张继科按照他的节奏呼吸。  
等马龙伸入三根手指的时候，张继科的眼角已经泛红，他微微颤抖着，眼神迷离的看着马龙，马龙感到嗓子一紧，他拿过身边的枕头，垫在了张继科腰下面，然后抽出了自己的手指。  
“继科儿。”马龙俯身覆上张继科，像是请求允许似得喊了他的名字，张继科已经对这个声音招架不来，他浑身泛红，腿根绵软，早就被马龙吻得没有了力气，马龙抱着他，终于是慢慢的，进入了张继科。  
张继科控制不住的呜咽了起来，无论马龙多么缓慢的进入，之前做了多么耐心的准备，他依旧快要疼的哭出声来，等到马龙完全进去的时候，张继科的眼角已经挂上了眼泪，他的声音听着像是猫叫，惹的马龙被罪恶感一阵阵的侵袭，却又忍不住的更加兴奋，在张继科身体里面又涨了起来。张继科太紧了，夹得马龙直疼。  
“你他妈的。”张继科这句话的尾音都变成了气音，他很疼，像要被撕裂了一般，然而被马龙填满的感觉却让他不可克制的叹息了起来，马龙的形状快要被烙在他的身体里和心里。  
马龙缓了一会儿，他的声音早就因为情欲而变得嘶哑，他一遍又一遍的叫着张继科的名字，同时逐渐动起了腰。  
张继科死死地抓住身下的床单，咬住嘴唇。马龙见了伸出手指探入张继科的口中，不让他咬自己的嘴唇，又抓过张继科的手放在自己背上。他把肩膀探到张继科嘴边，按了按张继科的头。马龙又动了一下，张继科惊呼出声，然后咬住了马龙的肩膀，死死地抱住马龙。  
马龙控制不住的逐渐加快了速度，张继科的身体里很热，意识到他正在张继科的身体里这一点更是让他又硬了几分，他去吻张继科的脖子和锁骨，恨不得将张继科的每一寸皮肤都啃咬个遍。他忽然顶到一个地方，张继科甜腻的喘息声从他肩膀那儿泄露了出来，马龙轻轻的笑了，调整了下姿势，直冲着那一个地方顶去，张继科不久就咬不住他的肩膀了。张继科感觉他快被马龙钉在床上，他忍不住的仰头喘息了起来，在马龙碰到某个地方的时候忍不住的惊呼起来。一开始的疼痛感逐渐消失，取而代之被填满的胀痛感和惹人心神的快感一波接着一波的袭来，马龙顶到最深的时候总会稍稍停一下，再抽出，再次深深地进入，张继科被那短暂的停顿撩拨得眼神迷离，逐渐就只记得紧紧的攀住眼前的这个人。  
“龙。”他叫了他的名字。“哈啊……龙。”  
马龙觉得他的血都要沸腾了，张继科虽然平时声音比较沉，但是打球发力时发出的喘息却又轻又软，每每听到总是让马龙心神不宁。如今张继科用着不知道比那粘软几倍的声音无意识的叫着他的名字，他又怎么可能忍受得了？  
马龙就这么把张继科禁锢在他怀里，一遍又一遍的抽插，进入张继科的身体，填满他，吞下张继科的喘息，舔去张继科的汗水，亲吻他泛红的眼角，啃咬他的锁骨，吮吸他的颈侧。  
张继科迷离中只能看到身上男人模糊的影子，他被顶的不知东南西北，然而他依旧死死地搂住马龙，无意识的呼唤着男人的名字。  
马龙很耐心，他一直等到张继科快要临界的时候才和他一起释放，马龙有一瞬间的恍惚，张继科的眼底氤氲了一层水汽，马龙闭上眼睛吻了下去，他抱着张继科侧卧在床上，又在张继科身体里面待了一会儿才抽出自己。  
夜晚无言，空气中还弥散着情欲的味道。马龙鼻尖顶着张继科的脊背，他亲吻他背后的翅膀，叼着他背后的皮肤感受着张继科的心跳，他看着张继科脖颈上和身体上的痕迹，满足的笑了。  
马龙收紧他放在张继科腰间的手臂，贪婪的吮吸着张继科的气息。怀里的人早已入睡，张继科动了一下，向后挪了挪，等他抵上马龙的胸膛时才停了下来，陷入安稳的睡眠中。

你是我的了。

两个人这么想着。


End file.
